


I Hope You Dance

by killerweasel



Series: I Hope You Dance [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt takes Hermann dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Dance

Title: I Hope You Dance  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler, Stacker Pentecost  
Word Count: 1,359  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [feriowind](http://feriowind.tumblr.com) and is inspired by the art [here](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/70102040494/8v-here-are-all-the-newts-i-drew-last-night-i).  
Summary: Newt takes Hermann dancing.

 

"Hermann?"

Newt's voice was softer than usual, almost nervous. Hermann paused what he was doing, chalk inches from the blackboard. When he turned to look in Newt's direction, he could see Newt's hands were shaking. "What is it, Newton?"

Hermann glanced at the clothing Newt had worn to the lab today. It was a lavender, scoop-neck dress that ended just below his knees. He could see a large portion of the tattoos on Newt's chest and arms. Newt's clothing choices didn't really matter to Hermann. So long as the garments were work appropriate, Newt could wear whatever he wanted. As soon as Newt figured this out, he had begun alternating his usual 'rock star' clothes with a wide range of outfits. Most of them were pleasing to the eye and sometimes they made Hermann feel a bit plain in comparison.

A week earlier, Marshall Pentecost had come in to pick up a report Newt had forgotten to drop off. Newt was wearing a green skirt with a matching top. He was up to his elbows in a chunk of Kaiju stomach. The Marshall stared at Newt for a moment, glanced up at the ceiling as if seeking advice, and then asked where the report was. Newt went still and Hermann could see his body starting to tremble. When he finally stammered out where the papers were, the Marshall picked them up and left the room.

Hermann walked over to where Newt was standing and gently put his hand on the middle of Newt's back. He could feel Newt shaking under his palm. Hermann moved his hand in slow circles while asking Newt to explain what he was attempting to discover with the stomach. Newt's voice started off as barely above a whisper, but as his trembling diminished, his voice grew louder until he was back to his usually enthusiastic self. Hermann's fingers brushed over the nape of Newt's neck before he went back to his side of the lab.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come dancing with me tonight." Newt bit his bottom lip. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I won't be upset or anything." His tone said otherwise, but he continued. "It's not one of those clubs you hate with the pounding music. I'm talking formal, ballroom dancing. You know how to do that, don't you?"

Hermann blinked in surprise. "I had to learn when I was younger because Father attended many fundraisers for his various projects." He rubbed his thigh with his hand. "I can't promise I'll be able to do more than a couple dances. It depends on how cooperative my leg will be."

"Do you still have that tux you wore to the award ceremony a couple of years ago?" Hermann nodded. "Perfect. This is going to be so much fun!" Newt twirled in a circle.

"Newton..." He saw worry flash across Newt's face. "Is this a date? If it is, that's fine and if it isn't, well, that's fine too."

"It could be, if you want." Newt plucked a piece of lint from his shirt, looking everywhere except at Hermann. "Or we could just go as friends."

Hermann spent a moment thinking it over. In the last few months, something had shifted between them. Even before Newt's sudden change in wardrobe, they'd begun to act differently toward one another. Hermann found himself telling Newt personal things he'd never would have mentioned previously. They were also touching more than they used to. It started off as a hand on a shoulder or fingers touching when they took things from one another and had progressed to sitting close enough so their shoulders or legs came into contact. Newt still played his music, but it tended to be things Hermann tolerated rather than pounding noise. While they still fought, it was more bickering than anything else.

As he straightened up, Hermann smiled. It wasn't something he did very often and the action felt a bit odd. "What time do I need to be ready for our date?"

Newt's face lit up. "I'll come get you at seven."

\---

Hermann swore as he fought with his bow tie. He was about to try tying it again when there was a knock at his door. "It's not locked, Newton." He cursed louder as the tie ended up being lopsided again.

"I can tie it for you if you want, Hermann."

"That would be very helpful." Hermann pulled his tie loose as he moved away from the mirror. "Once I get that fixed, I'll be ready to..." He trailed off as he saw what Newt was wearing. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out.

"What do you think?" Newt spun in a slow circle. "I haven't worn this one in public before."

"You look absolutely stunning." Newt blushed at the praise. Hermann stepped closer for a better look. Newt was clean-shaven for a change. Hermann couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the other man without even a hint of stubble. Newt's sleeveless dress looked like it had been custom made for his frame. It was at least three shades of blue, all of which shimmered in the light of Hermann's room. Newt's left shoulder was completely bare while the right had three layers of fabric. It fit him perfectly at the waist. "I feel underdressed next to you, Newton."

Newt took the tie from Hermann's fingers and wrapped it around his neck. It took him less than five minutes to produce a perfectly made bow. He grinned as he patted the bow on Hermann's neck. "There you go."

"Thank you." Hermann grabbed his cane. "Shall we?"

\---

The building Newt took them to turned out to be an old roller skating rink that had been transformed into a dance hall. There was a different type of dance scheduled for each night of the week. The crowd ranged in age from teenagers all the way to the elderly. While the music wasn't live, the sound system was better than Hermann expected and he soon lost himself in the wonderful tones of Chopin and Bach.

When a slower song began to play, Newt held a hand out to Hermann. "May I have this dance, Hermann?"

"Certainly, Newton."

As they stepped out onto the dance floor, Hermann felt a little flutter of excitement go through his chest. He could feel some of the other people watching them, and focused on Newt's face and the music, until everything else faded away. They both attempted to lead, which in turn led to a tangle of feet and a loud round of swearing. Eventually they found a pace which didn't bother Hermann's leg as much and they swayed, spun, and danced around the room.

Newt's head rested against Hermann's chest as they moved around the outer edge of the dance floor. "I feel like Belle from Beauty and the Beast." He spun them slowly in time to the music. "We just need a talking candlestick and clock."

"Wouldn't that make me Beast?" Hermann snorted before looking serious. "I'm having a very nice time, Newton. I'm glad you suggested it."

"I'm having fun too." He smiled as the song came to an end. "You're really good at this."

"Thank you. All of those horrible lessons from Madame Fritz have finally paid off." Hermann flexed his leg. "I can do one more before I need a break. Your turn to lead, Newton."

\---

When they got back to the Shatterdome almost four hours later, Hermann was exhausted. His leg ached from his knee to his hip and his feet hurt from wearing his dress shoes. But, he was happier than he had been in a very long time. Newt's arm was linked in his as they made their way down the hall to Hermann's room.

Newt got a rather wicked look on his face as Hermann opened the door. "If you liked the dress, Hermann, just wait until you see what I've got on underneath it." Newt winked before stepping through the doorway.

A delightful shiver went down Hermann's spine as he followed Newt inside.


End file.
